Not Interested
by Realize.Real.Lies
Summary: Takes place after Katara and Zuko's trip to find the Southern Raiders. The Gaang is going to a party, but Zuko isn't interested in going. Toph desides to investigate. Is this because Zuko doesn't like social interaction, or is it because he's avoiding someone? Zuko x Katara with Toph x Zuko friendship.
1. Chapter 1

**Note: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender.**

"Zuko, you should come! This is what it means to be part of a team. Yes, we fight together, but we also have fun together." Katara explained.

There's no way he is going. A party wasn't his idea of fun. He should be training. The rest of the team could do what they like but _he_ was not going to let his guard down. "No thanks," Zuko replied coldly, "I'll stay here and watch the camp."

"Zuko! Lighten up!" Sokka poked his side. "There's no reason to guard camp. We have nothing worth stealing!" The rest of the group chuckled softly. It was true. Zuko searched his mind for another excuse. He came up with no reason to stay. Glancing at the questioning faces, Toph's smug expression caught his eye. She looked as though she was enjoying him fail at weaseling his way out of this.

He glanced around. The tents were set up nicely, with tree branches gently brushing the tops. Looking up, the prince could see stars peeking out of the leafy canopy. Appa was lying on his side. Already fast asleep on the perfectly flat ground, thanks to Toph's handy work. The camp seemed peaceful, and Zuko would much rather peaceful than twisting knots in his stomach.

"I'm not interested in going." He said stubbornly, "I have better things to do. You guys go. Have fun."

Toph yawned. "I'm bored. If Sparky doesn't want to come thats his problem. Can we just go already?"

"Alright, fine." Katara muttered, slightly hanging her head.

"WOOPIE! PARTY TIME!" Aang shouted, "Come on, Momo!" The flying lemur looked up from his crouch. The beetle he was chasing seized the hesitation and scrambled away. Momo, frustrated, flew over to the young Avatar. Aang skipped down the dirt trail that would eventually lead to the small near by town, where the party was being held. The darkness quickly engulfed him, as the path was shaded by the forest.

Sokka grabbed Suki's hand and pulled her excitedly. "I wonder if there will be food at the party..." Sokka pondered. Suki just giggled as they followed Aang down the path. Katara quickly waved goodbye to Zuko, then followed her brother.

"So, Sparky, you gonna tell me why you _really_ don't want to go?"

Zuko turned his back away from Toph and walked toward his tent. The best way to deal with her is to ignore her. Soon she'll become bored and find something better to do. Zuko started a small fire with a flick of his wrist. He sat down, closed his eyes, and began to meditate. The prince took a breath in, the fire grew in size. He released his breath and the flames lowered.

"Hey! I'm talking to you!" Toph growled as Zuko continued his meditation. Silently smirking at the annoyance in her voice. The smirk was quickly wiped off his face as Toph kicked the ground. A cylinder of rock shot out of the earth, pushing Zuko over onto his back. Toph grinned. _"That should get him fired up."_ To Toph's dismay, the prince calmly sat up and continued on meditating, without even opening his eyes.

"Zuko!" Toph yelled sharply. He raised his eyebrows. The blind earthbender rarely used Zuko's real name. He knew what this meant. This meant he was in trouble.

The firebender opened his eyes just in time to see a boulder flying towards him. He pushed with his arms and rolled out of the way. Zuko sat back down.

Toph decided to change her approach. "Well, I guess if you aren't going to tell me, _I'm_ not to tell you what Katara said about you." Zuko's eyes snapped open. Toph chuckled lightly. As she felt his vibrations change. "So. Flying boulders won't get your attention, but just the mention of Sugar Queen will?"

Zuko started to blush. Katara was the avatar's girl. He could not let himself get too atached to her. She didn't seem interested in Aang like that yet, but Zuko knew it was just a matter of time. Once Aang defeted the Fire Lord and became a hero, Katara wouldn't give Zuko a second glance. In order to not cause trouble he had to keep his distance. "What do you want, Toph?" Zuko responded roughly.

"Oh nothing really," Toph stated as she flopped down, leaning against a nearby tree, she reached in her bag and pulled out an apple. She took a big bite. _Munch_.

"Then why are you still here?"

_Munch_. "You think a party is my kinda of scene either?"

Zuko couldn't help but imagine Toph at a party. She'd be leaning on the bar trying to convince the bartender she was of age. Someone would approach her and begin talking or flirting. Toph would yawn and just walk away, or worse she would send him flying across the room. Zuko laughed.

"What's so funny?"

"Oh, just trying to imagine you at a party. I personally think you would be my favorite party guest, simply for amusement." Zuko smiled at the young earthbender.

She beamed back. "Thanks, Zuko. But I think if you were having a party Katara would be your favorite."

Toph laughed as the prince began to blush again. "Won't everyone be worried about you? You've fallen far behind the group," Zuko said. Trying to change the subject.

"No need to worry, Sparky, I told Sugar Queen I was going to stay back an make sure you were okay." At that moment Toph threw her apple core at Zuko. Hitting him in the head with a pleasent thunk.

"Ah. Thanks for that. I'm sure that was your intention. It had nothing to do with the fact that you wanted to bug me about Katara and I," Zuko said sarcastically.

"Katara and I?" Toph teased, "You say that as if you two are a couple."

"Toph!" Zuko warned. Toph seemed to back off, until an idea lit up her eyes.

"Come on, Zuko! Lets go to the party! I promise you won't have to talk to big bad Katara if you're too scared. I'll protect you." Toph taunted in the baby voice her parents used to use on her.

"I'm not afraid, Toph," Zuko said, slightly annoyed at himself for letting Toph get this far, but slightly proud he hasn't burned her to ashes yet. He was _not_ interested in Katara, and he certainly was not afraid of talking to her.

"Okay, Sparky. Whatever you say," Toph said. There was a pause. A gentle silence until her passive expression turned to a devilish grin, "If you aren't scared, come to the party."

"Fine, Toph. I'll go." Zuko said though clenched teeth, he took a breath in then laughed, "I really hate you right now."

"I can live with that," Toph replied happily as her and the firebender started their trek down the trail.

_"This is going to be interesting._"


	2. Chapter 2

Without the glow from the stars, the trail was pitch black. Zuko could hear Toph's shuffling footsteps.

"Umm, Zuko? Could you create some light? I can't see."

Zuko quickly opened his palm, and a small flame illuminated the trail ahead of them, "There you- Wait."

Toph's laughter filled the night's peaceful silence, as Zuko mentally kicked himself. He should be used to Toph's blind jokes by now. Still he fell for it yet again. The firebender couldn't help but smile.

"Not funny, Toph," Zuko stated.

"Don't worry," Toph began, "I don't think Katara is looking for anyone with a good sense of humor."

Zuko didn't blush this time. Instead he just rolled his eyes. "That's why she's the Avatars girl," Toph chuckled lightly. Zuko continued casually, "so what did Katara say about me?"

The firebender's casual tone wasn't fooling Toph for a second. "So you do care!" Toph exclaimed, loudly. "Well, she said that she thought you were intriguing and a little mysterious plus you had a body of a god."

"What?!" Zuko was caught off guard and in total shock until he noticed Toph's smirk. "Toph," he groaned. The earthbender's smirk turned into a hysterical laughter.

"That was payback for burning my feet!"

"Whatever." Zuko rolled his eyes. He knew the young girl would never give him a straight forward answer, and he knew the having a serious conversation with her proved to be impossible right now. Instead he just silenced his forsteps and enjoyed the warm night.

Toph noticed the silence and noted Zuko's retreat for answers. "She hasn't told me anything about you, but I came to my own conclusions."

Zuko stopped as the sight of the house came into view. He turned and faced her. "Toph, I don't think playing match maker is your calling. You can't just assume that Katara likes me. She will fall in love with Aang once he beats my-"

"Zuko!" Toph interrupted, "I think your meditation is paying off." Zuko gave her a confused look. "It actually took me a while to notice your slight heart rate increase infront of Katara. You can control your feelings. Katara, on the other hand, lets her heart beat get way out of control. Which is kinda obvious to a blind earthbender who sees with vibrations. I thought it was rage at first, but Katara has truly forgiven you now. So would you just shut up an go join the party already?!"

Zuko took a step towards the house. As he turned Toph punched him in the arm. "Good luck."

_"There's no different angle, clever solution, no trickity trick. You've gotta face it head on!"_

_**Sorry for the short chapter... I just wanted a quick lead up to the party :3 **_

_**I hope it made you laugh**._


	3. Chapter 3

Zuko stepped up to the door of a small hut where the party was being held. He looked back at Toph, who seemed to be murmuring words of encouragement. Even though he couldn't hear it, Zuko felt comforted knowing someone was routing for him. He turned back to the door and quickly knocked twice.

Smellerbee opened the door, nodded, and showed him in. Zuko looked around and noticed many other friends of Aang. The hut looked much bigger on the inside. Many people were talking and laughing, while others were by the food table grabbing a bite to eat. Some of the avatar's friends where watching the prince cautiously. Zuko was beginning to feel uncomfortable with all the stares, and headed for the door to leave.

_"What a stupid idea coming here. Obviously people still hold grudges from before..."_ Zuko's mumbling was interupted by a chicken bone in the face.

"Zuko! You made it!" Sokka said cheerfully, with a mouthful of food. The fire bender glanced around. People seemed to go back to their conversations after Sokka's warm welcome.

"Uh yeah."

"I'm glad you made it cause Katara seems really upset." Zuko quickly glanced around.

_"Does everyone know?"_ Zuko thought.

Sokka continued, "I think its because Aang's fans from Kyoshi island showed up. They are completely obsessing over him and stealing him for every dance."

"Oh." Zuko said, discouraged. _"So its not because I didn't come,_" he added in his head.

"She's outside. I would go myself, but I need to keep my post by the buffet table."

Zuko chuckled as he headed out the back door. Behind the house fast music was playing. People were dancing on the lawn, and there seemed to be a huge group of girls in the center around Aang, giggling and cheering. Zuko looked past them, knowing Katara wouldn't be with them. There was a small pond off to one side with seats nearby. He finally located her sitting on a bench, under a big shady tree. Her hand was resting on the side of her cheek. A somewhat bored expression on her face. Zuko started to make his way over to her. She glances up, and her eyes light up as she noticed the young man. Zuko loved the way her smile made her eyes glisten. She quickly got up and grabbed his hand. Zuko stared in shock as Katara started pulling him.

"Come on. I wanna get away from them," Katara explain as she nodded towards Aang and his fan girls. Zuko nodded in understanding. He looked for any anger or jealousy in her voice, but he only found slight annoyance. Another thing he noticed was that Katara didn't seem upset at all. Zuko let his mind wander, _"Is she happier now because I showed up?"_

_"So you do care!"_ Toph's voice echoed in his head.

_"No. Me and Katara are just friends. Ugh. Why am I here? Toph. It was Toph and her stupid challenge."_ Zuko reminded himself to attack her when he got back. The two rounded the edge of the house, where there wouldn't as many people. They could still hear the music playing, but with no one around it was more peaceful then chaotic. There were trees overhead, blocking the stars, but there was still enough light to see each other, and their surroundings. They sat by a gentle stream that lead to the pond. It was clearly man-made, but Katara seemed more relaxed around the water.

The fast music changed to a slow song that Zuko had never heard before.

"Oh! I love this song. Do you want to dance, Zuko?" The water bender asked, almost shyly. Zuko told her he did by taking her hand. He placed the other hand on her waste. They swayed to the slow music for a few minutes until Katara's smile gave away that something was up. Suddenly the music's slow tempo changed, gradually getting faster. Katara grabbed both of Zuko's hands and leaned backwards. They started spinning and laughing with the music. Zuko would never be allowed to dance like this at the palace. He was actually having fun. All too soon, Katara got dizzy. She let go and fell to the ground, still laughing. Zuko soon followed, laying beside her on the grass. Once the benders could figure which way was up, they stood.

"Can I walk you back to camp?" Zuko asked. She nodded and they left.

Despite that he walked the same path with Toph a short while ago, this hike felt much different. Katara was thankful for Zuko's light while walking down the path. The cool night had left the air chilled and damp. Katara noticed that just stepping near Zuko made her warm. They talked the whole walk back. At camp it seemed no one was there. Most of the gang was still at the party. Katara turned and looked Zuko directly in the eyes. He flinched, feeling self-conscious about his scar. "I'm glad you came."

"Yeah I had fun tonight."

"No. I mean came with us to train Aang. I'm also glad I was able to forgive you." With that she turned to head towards her tent. Zuko smiled. That is what he needed to hear. He didn't notice Katara turn back around. She rushed over to him and quickly gave him a peck on the cheek. "Thank you," Katara whispered. Zuko was stunned. He couldn't think, or say anything so he just nodded, with wide eyes. Katara ran back to her tent.

Suddenly from behind him, Zuko heard someone clapping. His trance was broken as he rolled his eyes at the intruder. "Way to go, Sparky!"

**A/N: So this is the end of my very first fanfiction. I hope you thought it was okay... and not TOO out of character. I love Zutara so so SO much. But at times its hard to keep them in character. And I'm hoping that Toph turned out well, cause she is by far my favorite. YAY! If you could take time out of your busy lives to review it would be much appreciated! :) 3**


End file.
